the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
"We just have to believe!" - Gordon to Ryan in A New Beginning Gordon is a big blue express engine on the North Western Railway. He is one of the main protagonists of The Sudric Legends. History Gordon has lived and worked on the Island of Sodor for many years. He takes the express from Knapford to Vicarstown. Role in plot Magic Railroad Arc Due to a bridge out, Gordon ended up falling down a ravine and meeting Ryan. The two disliked each other at first during their many hours of being stuck. Gordon eventually went insane, or at least Ryan thought so, as Gordon claimed that he could magically rerail himself. Gordon wasn't insane as it turns out, and the two managed to escape the ravine. They located the Magic Buffers where Ryan was reluctant to enter, but Gordon was too excited and ran in, shoving Ryan in too. During their adventures the two grew closer, due to their relationship with a new friend: Defect. After the latter's death, Gordon and Ryan were inspired to avenge him and they did so by defeating King Lowercase. After the chaos was over and the two were back on Sodor, they fixed up an old shed to live together in with Ninja Buddy. The Great Filler Race Gordon participates in the race, but unfortunately derails at the finish line, losing the race, he is later seen outside Toby's Disco Shed with the other losers. The Twat in the Hat After returning from the Great Railway Show in England, Gordon enters Ryan's shed, with steam spewing from his streamlining and hissing loudly, he tosses the broken shell across the room. He and Ryan then head out to take their rubbish to the dump, the streamlined shell being among it. At the dump, Gordon tries to bury Ninja Buddy, but Ryan notices and stops him, the trio eventually return to the shed to find a note for them simply reading "Meet me at the container yard". They set off to see what's waiting for them there. When they arrive, the group is knocked out by gas from a decoy lemonade tanker. Gordon and Ryan wake up in a prison cell together, a diesel then leads them to meet Duck, the top hat wearing psycho offers to give them anything they want in return for letting him keep Ninja Buddy to experiment on him. Ryan opts to throw dynamite at him, blow up the facility and save the mini, Gordon loses his tender in the explosion but quickly gets it back when it hits Ryan in the head. As the group try to leave, they are ambushed by an enraged Duck, Ryan pulls out the mini cannon and fires Ninja Buddy at him, but it does nothing, Duck and Ryan charge at each other with their swords, but before they can start the fight, Gordon interrupts them opting instead to offer the mad scientist a deal. The group shows Duck to the magic buffers, as the pannier monologues, Ryan shoves him into the buffers. Duck eventually comes to the shed, but he has now been reduced to a weak little mini, Ryan is amused by this and Gordon is annoyed that the engine who kidnapped and tried to kill him is now a resident. Role in specials ZERO TBA Sudric Legends 89 TBA Personality *''See also: Gordon's Relationships'' Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted though, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Abilities and equipment *'Brute Force' - Gordon is very strong and fast and can shove enemies and large objects out of his way. *''Believing'' - If Gordon believes hard enough, he can rerail himself after he crashes. *'Radio' - Gordon has a radio in his cab which he can use to communicate with others. He once used this to communicate with Phill at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. *'Stolen Guns' - In A New World, Gordon, Defect and Ryan stole some guns. Though Gordon is never seen using them. *'Smartphone' - Gordon has a smartphone that he used to play music. *'Mini Cannon' - Gordon was given the Mini Cannon by Defect. It can contain and launch Minis, mainly Ninja Buddy, at enemies. He never uses it however, He gave the cannon to Ryan. GordonRadio.jpg|Gordon's radio Stolenguns.jpg|Gordon and Ryan's stolen guns Gordonphone.jpg|Gordon's smartphone NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg|The Mini Cannon Appearances 'Episodes' *A New Beginning *A New World *Despair *Defect (episode) *The Great Filler Race *The Twat in the Hat *Fifty Shades of Purple *Operation #800080 *Gordon (episode) *Ryan's New Friend (mentioned) 'Specials' *ZERO *Sudric Legends 89 Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Gordon and Ryan vs. Zealots: Win Trivia *Gordon has poor eyesight, this was first shown in the sixth episode when he needed glasses to read Duck's note. *For the second, fourth and sixth episodes only, in scenes filmed by Ryan a Tomy Gordon was used, all future appearances use the Mattel version. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Sudric Legends (Group) Category:North Western Railway Category:Great Race Participants Category:Males